


Kiss My...

by GoogleBlue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Heaps of the stuff actually, Kissing Booths, M/M, Stiles Overreacts, sort of, tons of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoogleBlue/pseuds/GoogleBlue
Summary: Kissing booths are extremely unsanitary. Stiles Stilinski does not condone them. However, Erica likes to drag people into things, and this time, she drags in Derek.





	Kiss My...

**Author's Note:**

> Im not too sure about this one and it's kind of an angsty mess but I've had writers block and needed to get this out so here ya go!

Erica has been Derek's best friend since she was in high school. Admittedly, Derek is a few years older and she only talked to him cuz she wanted into his pants, but that's history. And today, the only thing that matters is that they're best friends and Derek loves her like that.

"Absolutely not." Derek is saying.

Erica crosses her arms in front of her chest. "I'm doing it, too. It's not like you'll be alone out there."

He still shakes his head. "This is one of the most objectifying ideas you've ever come up with."

"It's for a good cause." Erica defends. "Relay for Life is expensive and our team needs fundraisers that work if we want to win the trip. And I want to win that trip."

Derek knows the team could use a vacation, especially with all the college papers and part-time jobs and pressures of adulthood. And how cool would it be to finally visit Disneyland with some of his favorite people in the world? It's just, right now, sitting in his college dorm room with his best friend offering up possibly the worst idea ever known to man, he sees that it might be the only way.

Slowly, he rubs a hand down his face. "You can't come up with a better idea?" He knows resistance is futile. Erica is giving him a look that says he's not getting out of this until he agrees, so he really doesn't have a choice.

"None as effective." She responds.

"You mean none as degrading." Derek mumbles to himself. After receiving confirmation from Erica - in the form of raised eyebrows - that she heard the mumble, he concedes.

"Whatever."

It's all the conformation she needs.

"Great! We start tomorrow, 7am in the courtyard." Erica throws her arms around his neck, gives him a quick peck on the cheek, and struts out giddily, letting the door slam shut behind her.

Just as Derek slumps his shoulders and buries his face into his hands thinking, _what did I get myself into, the door bursts open._

"Erica just told me you're doing a kissing booth?" Stiles exclaims, unnecessarily loud. He shuts the door behind himself and perches on the stool Derek keeps by his window. "What the hell man. Those things are horrifyingly objectifying."

Derek lays back on his twin-sized bed that he's entirely too big for. "I know. But we need the money."

Stiles scoffs. "Not that bad we don't. Bake sales and canning seem to work for the other teams, why not us?"

Derek rolls his eyes like the answer is obvious which, hello, it is. "Because we have Erica Reyes on our team."

That earns him a sigh of understanding. "But are you really okay with doing this?" Stiles asks, concerned and no longer obnoxiously loud. "You could catch mono or something. This is really unsanitary."

Derek sits up and takes a proper look at his friend. His friend with the amber eyes that so often shine with mischief. His friend with thousands of moles that Derek has even yet to see. His friend with the perfect Cupid's bow in his lips whom he now wishes would come to support the kissing booth just so he could have a chance - an excuse - to press their lips together.

"I'll be fine. It's for a good cause." He repeats Erica's argument. It's still not convincing anyone.

Stiles gets up and places a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Just let me know if you want to drop out. I promise I won't let Erica keep you there if you truly don't want to be."

Derek nods, and that's that. Stiles gives him a small smile before removing his hand and leaving Derek to his thoughts.

~•~•~•

Stiles' first class isn't until 9am, so he doesn't get up until around 8:15. It'll take him about ten minutes to walk across campus to his class, and he still needs time to shower and stop by Starbucks for coffee and a breakfast pastry. He leaves a note for his roommate on the kids forehead that reads, 'Buy instant coffee mix or feel my wrath!!!' and then heads out. On his way past the courtyard he catches sight of Erica and Derek at their respective booths, each with a pathetically large line, and something twists in his gut and makes him pick up the pace.

He makes it to the coffee shop to discover Boyd's on-duty, which means he won't be getting any discounted goods.

"Hey, buddy." Stiles greets still, flashing a smile. 

Boyd gives him a little wave in return. No words. Just a little wave. Because that's the kind of friendship they have.

"Let me get an iced vanilla latte, venti, and two slices of pumpkin bread to-go." He drums his fingers on the countertop assuringly. Boyd gives him a slight glare, but types in the order and accepts his money, regardless, heading back to make the drink.

By the time he makes it to class, half the students are still missing. Usually he'd think, _hey, it's college, right?_ But today he thinks he knows why so many students are absent.

The professor arrives looking vaguely surprised, but continues on with her lesson as if everyone were here. Stiles tries to pay attention to her comments on deviants and how society should deal with them, but his mind isnt in the focus of criminology right now. It's currently running rampant, thinking about all the pretty girls Derek Hale is kissing right now. All the pretty boys, too, because god knows college has exposed him to a whole new world of gay dudes and the like. He runs through lists of diseases Derek could contract through kissing and other related activities that would be occurring at the booth at this very moment. He imagines every girl and guy he has ever seen enough to have left an image in his head, all lined up and ready to have at Stiles' friend. Stiles' crush, actually. He tortures himself until the moment the professor calls the end of class, and then he darts his way out the door before his brain can register where his legs are taking him.

"Thank you for the donation." He hears Derek say from afar. Both Derek and Erica are still at their wooden booths, collecting singles and fives and dishing out kisses like they're nothing. Stiles watches as Derek expertly curves his hand around one girls neck, steadying himself as he leans over the table and touches his lips to hers, pressing and pulling against her mouth for such a short amount of time that Stiles is almost happy about it. That is, until he sees the next girl.

"Derek!" The girl exclaims, somehow sounding very excited and very bitter at the same time.

Derek grumbles so low Stiles barely hears it.

"Kate."

Yup. Stiles' eyes are not deceiving him. Kate Argent decided to pay Derek a visit at the kissing booth. Stiles didn't actually know Derek when he dated Kate Argent, but he's heard enough talk to know that he doesn't like her at all. She was emotionally abusive at the best of times, and near-homicidal at the worst.

"I just came for a kiss." Kate says, sliding a dollar across the table. "Is that too much to ask?"

Derek remains unfazed, though that's okay because Stiles is raging for him. _Who the hell does this girl think she is? She tried to kill his whole family and then walks up in here like she could do no wrong? What is she trying to gain from this?_

Kate tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as Derek puts her dollar in the money box. Then, without moving a finger, Derek leans across the table and places a peck on her lips. Before he can pull away, however, Kates hands latch onto the side of his face and keep him there for a solid three more seconds, and then Derek overcomes his shock and pulls away, disgusted.

"Go." Derek orders, breathing heavily.

Kate doesn't even bother protesting. She smirks, flips her hair over her shoulder, and clicks her heels away before Stiles has the chance to do something stupid. Instead, Stiles approaches Derek at the booth, cutting behind the table to Derek's side and not bothering to shoot an apologetic look at the line of people waiting.

"Derek are you okay?" He asks.

Dereks face goes a little red. "I'm fine."

"Dude I just saw what Kate did." He can see Derek become embarrassed, so he lowers his voice. "Derek, I swear if she comes by here again I'll grab my bat she can't do that to you and just get away with it-"

"No." Derek throws up his hands in a 'stop' motion. "Leave her be."

Stiles gives him an incredulous look. "Leave her be?" He repeats. "Dude she practically harassed you. You're seriously going to let that slide?"

Derek looks weary. Tired. He gives Stiles a pleading look and Stiles bends. "Please?" Derek asks, and Stiles can feel his heart being pulled down.

"Fine. Fine!" He throws up his hands. "But only because you asked me to and also assault isn't an easy thing to get off my permanent record."

Derek nods in thanks.

~•~•~•

"You are telling him and you are telling him tonight." Laura says through Derek's laptop screen. "He cares about you Derek, and you really like him. If you want to maintain any sort of relationship, even just a friendship, confess."

Derek grunts. "If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not the kind of guy who talks about stuff like that."

Laura rolls her eyes. "Talking is the only option you've got, Der. It's not fair to him, but most importantly, it's not fair to yourself."

He's heard this all a million times before, it just seems to have no effect on him. Laura can try to wear him down with her rationalities all she wants because Derek is in a solid position of denial and anxiety that he doesn't plan on giving up anytime soon. 

"Look," Laura is saying. "Thanksgiving is coming up; you've known Stiles for roughly three years. If you don't do something before then, I will."

Derek wants to scream. She can't do that. This is his life. She can't interfere like that. "Laura I swear to god-"

"No Derek." She cuts him off angrily. "I swear to god. I'm not dealing with this anymore." She hangs up the call, leaving Derek alone in his room.

He sits in his desk chair for a while, weighing his options. On the one hand, Laura. But on the other, rejection. Rejection that Derek's not sure he can deal with.

In attempt to distract himself, Derek scrolls through Instagram on his phone. He likes a couple of pictures from Erica and Lydia - who are always posting selfies of themselves in full makeup - and scrolls past the pictures that Danny tends to post of his dog. There's only so many images of the same boring shitzu Derek can take. It's mindless, really, until Derek comes across a gallery of images by Stiles. It makes him stop.

The first [ picture ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CIbMdfJWUAAe7H8.jpg:large) is of Stiles, Scott, and Lydia. The three of them rest their chins on their fist and are grinning wildly, Scott looking the most ridiculous. He notices the drinks sitting on the table in front of them and the pictures hanging on the back wall, but what really catches Derek's eye is Stiles' messy, spikey hair that twists all over the place. Plus his sort of lopsided smile and the little mole right on the side of his lips. And his arm. Derek knew Stiles has some muscle but this picture really made it obvious just how bulked up he really was.

Alright. So there was a lot that caught Derek's eye about this picture. But damn it's a great fucking picture.

The [ next image](https://altijdbreukelen.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/tumblr_m70vjzx3ge1r1vts6o2_5001.jpg?w=300&h=300) is one Derek recognizes. It's him and Stiles on a train, but Stiles is passed out on Derek's shoulder. He remembers taking this photo. They were both doing a semester in New York and Stiles had been running around all day during his internship. Derek helped him back to their shared hotel room while he was still half asleep. That night, setting Stiles into bed and watching him fall back into full slumber, that night was one of the first times Derek was honest with himself about how he felt.

He quickly swipes to the next photo before getting too caught up in the past, knowing he'll have to hold back tears if he thinks about that image for too long.

The next two pictures in the gallery are similar. One of them is [ Stiles and Lydia ](https://s6.favim.com/610/150904/celebrity-fashion-holland-roden-style-Favim.com-3237686.jpg), hugging it out as Professor Harrison's annual Christmas party rages on in the background. The other is [ Stiles and Scott ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d3/8c/d2/d38cd29eb478c30c39d19d3e71e14f16--teen-wolf-cast-my-boys.jpg) looking goofy and Derek really isn't sure where this one came from.

The final picture is of [ Derek and Stiles ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f0/f6/eb/f0f6ebe3aefde5485e0a280ca7e6623b.jpg) again, except it makes Derek's heart drop. They're on a boat, sprawled half on top of each other, and Derek's got a finger on Stiles' lips while Stiles looks like he's sleeping, but is really just insanely relaxed. Derek knew Stiles had pictures of that night, hell the kid probably had videos too, but they agreed to never speak of it. Ever. Not that much happened, but they were drunk and they were all over each other and it was embarrassing.

At first, Derek is sort of angry. Stiles broke his trust. But then he realizes his anger stems from his shame, and he could never be ashamed of Stiles. The picture isn't harmful at all, actually. Neither of them look bad or out of their minds drunk, so instead Derek finds himself smiling. He recalls how it felt to have Stiles' legs wrapped up with his. Recalls the press of Stiles' chest and the feeling of his tongue and the softness of his lips. In all honesty, that was probably the best day of Dereks life to-date.

Grinning to himself, Derek scrolls down to read the comment.

'Best Friend Appretiation post. For my brother from another mother Scottie, my sister from a different mister Lydia, and grouch from an oppsite couch Derek.'

A little something blossoms and warms Derek's chest.

_I love you._ Derek thinks. 

~•~•~•

It's been a couple of days since the kissing booths have been up, and even Stiles has to admit that they're pulling in money. He didn't honestly expect so many students to want a piece of his friends, but he gets it. They're wicked hot. It's understandable, if a bit desperate. And some of the people aren't even there for a kiss. They're there for the cause, which is refreshing and admirable. On day four, Stiles decides he's there for the cause.

He gets online at Ericas booth first. She's easy because she's a girl and Stiles is gay, so he knows this kiss means absolutely nothing. Plus, she's over her little high-school-crush she used to have on him, and they're good friends.

Eventually, he makes it to the front. "One dollar," he says, holding up a single dollar bill, "for one kiss." He drops the bill into the jar and leans forward, closing his eyes as he does so.

He can hear Erica laugh a little before she plants a quick one on his lips. "If you wanted a kiss you could've just asked." Erica teases, throwing in a wink.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "I'm supporting the cause. And also, here's the $30 I still owe you for individual dues." He slaps a rolled up wad of cash into her hand and steps aside "See ya." He salutes, and then without thinking jumps into Derek's line.

It takes him about the same time as Erica's did, only this time Stiles heart is racing because he can't kiss Derek. Erica was Erica. This is Derek. Why did he get in line again? He can already feel his face heating up at the prospect of it: kissing Derek Hale. By the time Stiles is up he doesn't even notice. He feels a hand on his shoulder and that's what really breaks him out of it.

"Derek. Hey. Hi." Stiles tries to smile. He thinks it may look a bit awkward, and Derek's own face of confusion confirms it. "I'm here to support the cause. Here's a dollar." He places the dollar on the table, careful not to let Derek and him graze hands because Stiles definitely could not take that kind of contact right now.

Instead of taking the money, though, Derek asks, "Are you alright? You don't look too good."

Okay. So Stiles' plan to act completely normal isn't working. That's great. "No, no. I'm fine, really. Just- let's-" he motions with his hand, hoping to get the message across that he just wants this to be over with.

Derek nods, still looking concerned, but he snakes a hand around Stiles' neck and begins to lean in close. Just as Stiles closes his eyes though, Derek stops.

"Im sorry." Derek says. "I just wanted to thank you, for your post last night. You're one of my best friends, too, and I just wanted you to know that I value our friendship very much."

Its a little weird, hearing that from Derek. Especially considering the guy usually sucks with words. But Stiles finds himself smiling all the same. "Uh yea sure. No problem man. You know you're the closest friend I've got, next to Scott, of course." Stiles can feel his whole chest getting warmer now. They were just about to kiss. And now Derek's making him feel all gushy inside. Not a good combination for Stiles.

"Okay. Okay." Derek takes a deep breathe, like he's gearing up for something that Stiles is completely unaware of. He goes to say something, but quickly shuts down as his eyes flicker to the crowd of people still waiting online. Stiles can see the panic pass through Derek's eyes, and then he's being grabbed by the neck and given a chaste kiss, before Derek pushes him away and looks off in another direction.

Granted, Stiles has no idea what just happened. But he knows it made him feel like shit. Derek just, shoved him. _Was he revolted by the thought of kissing me? Of course he is. We're friends and he knows I'm gay. Doesn't mean he has a right to be a douche about it, though. Was I that bad? No. Not enough to warrant such hostility._

In a fit of anger and sadness, Stiles storms off, fighting off tears until he makes it back to his dorm room. His roomie, Isaac, is flipping through a magazine when Stiles slumps onto his bed and starts to cry.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Isaac asks, placing the magazine aside and turning to face Stiles' bed for a good one-on-one.

Stiles continues sobbing for a few seconds before composing himself and wiping away some of the tears. "It's dumb. You don't want to hear about it, seriously." He reaches for a tissue from the box in the nightstand beside his bed, making his face look slightly less of a wet mess.

"Stiles." Isaac scoots to the edge of his bed. "What happened? I promise you I'm the last person to judge you for balling your eyes out. You must have a reason."

Stiles wants to hug him, but he know his face is all kinds of gross, so he decides against it. "I uh, I went to the kissing booths. I paid my dollar and everything and Erica gave me a kiss just fine but Derek-" his voice cracks and he can't continue. A sob wretches itself from his body, making his shoulders shake. 

Isaac is making shushing noises and has since moved to Stiles' bed so he can give him a side hug and comfort him from a closer proximity.

"I'm going to call Scott, okay?" Stiles hears. Scott. Yes. Friend. Ally. Brother. 

"Yea. Yea, okay." Stiles gets out between sniffles.

As Isaac gets up to make the call, Stiles remembers to add, "Ask him to bring pizza."

~•~•~•

Derek. Fucked. Up.

Not really anything new, but still. This time, it's really freaking bad.

"What the hell did you do to Stiles?" Scott demands while poking Derek aggressively in he chest. 

Derek gives him a look instead of words, so Scott forges on. 

"I was just over at his dorm, he's a mess. Because of you!" Scott pushes him. "What the hell did you do?"

He can feel his own heart seizing. "I- I'm sorry-"

"Sorry?" Scott raises his voice, incredulous. "When I got to his dorm he was wiping his tears on Isaac's shirt. What the hell happened, Derek?"

At Scotts demand, Derek finally lets the crushing weight of what he did settle on him. He has to take a seat on the grass, "Scott I really am sorry-"

"I just want to know what happened. Stiles is too broken up to tell me about it."

Derek pauses, letting that settle, too. "He came up to the kissing booth, and I panicked. There was so many people I just- I couldn't." He can feel a few teardrops begin to spring from his eyes. "I love him, Scott. Fuck I love him but I pushed him away. Literally, I shoved him. I'm so so sorry."

Scott is nodding, like he even knows how any of this feels. "You have to tell him. And apologize. And explain yourself because this is only going to fix itself if you learn how to use words."

"I know." Derek says, wiping away tears wth his sleeve. "Can you take me to him?"

~•~•~•

Stiles is curled up in his bed with a whole box of pizza and a two-liter of Mountain Dew when he hears the door click open. He doesn't bother looking. 

"Stiles," he hears Scott say. "You have someone here to talk to you."

Slowly, with his heart pounding and his face sticky from dried tears, Stiles turns around. He can feel the moment his brain registers Derek in his stomach. The way his lungs and throat constrict tell him that he's probably going to start crying again.

"I came to apologize." Derek says, stiff and avoiding eye contact. His face is blotchy, like he'd been crying, too. "Stiles I-" he takes a deep breath. "I really like you. And I got scared, at the booth, because that was going to be our first kiss and there were all those people and you know I really don't like people all that much."

Stiles doesn't answer. He's too busy with his brain currently over-flooding with a thousand different thoughts that crash over him in waves. Most importantly, _Derek likes him._

"I know I'm a huge asshole, but I really didn't mean to push you away. I panicked. And I'm sorry that it was my own inability to control myself that ruined this whole thing for us. I'm sorry it hurt you because that is the last thing I would ever want to do."

It sounds like he's done, but Stiles is still trying to catch up. _Derek is sorry. Okay. Cool. What's he sorry for? Pushing me. Alright. Why'd he push me? Cuz he loves me and he's a dick who can't deal with shit. That's reasonable. Why can't he- wait. Holy shit he loves me._

"Derek." Stiles finally says. "You um- this is a confession?"

Derek looks confused. So does Scott. Stiles figures he should reword it. "What you just said. I know you. You're confessing that you love me."

There's silence. Scott knows it's not his place to speak. Stiles is waiting on an answer. Derek seems to be warring with himself until, "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Stiles pushes. _I need to hear the words. He has to say them first._

Derek takes a deep breath and finally looks Stiles in the eyes. "I love you, Stiles. I have for a while now, and I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner. I was just so scared of rejection and I didn't want to loose you-"

Stiles places a hand over Derek's mouth, effectively shutting him up. "Derek, I love you, too." He admits, smiling a little. "That's why it hurt so much that you pushed me away." He removes his hand but doesn't step out of Derek's space. "I thought you rejected me. And not only that, I thought you were disgusted by me because I was only at the booth to get something from you, and I know what happened with Kate so I would never do that but it really hurt to believe that. To believe that you were disgusted with me when I loved you." He can feel the tears springing up again. "I couldn't handle that."

Derek is nodding. "Come with me for Thanksgiving." He says out of nowhere. It's an olive branch. An apology. A promise. "You can bring your dad and Scott and Melissa. Come meet my family. Please."

Stiles considers the offer for a moment. "I'll have to check with my dad and Ms. McCall, but okay." He agrees. "Only on one condition." Stiles smirks, feeling a little like his normal self.

"Kiss me."

~•~•~•

_end_


End file.
